Tut and Cleo's Greatest Dream A Bond throughout Time's Ages
by wolfy1.29.13
Summary: In Tut's 2nd Death, Cleo realizes that her hidden feelings are shared. Will she accept when the God's watching over him offer her a deal? Be with Tut in Ancient Egypt and help him grow-up as she has in life or live a life where she never met him in the first place? Rating T just to safe. ON HOLD!


A/N: Hi! Okay so, I love that even a few years after the series ended, there's still an archive of fanfics for my favorite TV show growing up. I remember watching Tutenstien as my favorite passtime and hated the major plotholes.

Like okay, why on Earth would the Gods put up with all Tut's done when it could very well blow probably the biggest secret since ever! Think about it, if he's discovered (which he nearly was in every episode) their existence which they no doubt want no one to know of would be found out! They had to have a reason.

My theory on it is that after Tut died, they'd thought bring him back to life in Ancient Egypt and let him rule as he should have. but Tut was obviously still way too childish to be a ruler so the idea was disabused. Thousand years later, enter Cleo and Lux and they see the effect Cleo has on Tut's character. They think that if these two on teach Tut to be a proper pharaoh it'll be fine to let him stay in the Over-world with an after thought of their plan.

I hope you guys like it. This is a direct pick-up a month from the series finale.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-It All Started With The Day He Died Again-

"No. No, No, _No! _TUTENSTIEN!" Cleo angrily beat at the pavement beneath her as she bawled.

How did it all end up like this? Tut always found a way out for all of them no matter how bad a mess he always got them into. So why would he break the Scepter of Waz when they all were a mere fraction of a second away from the portal. Sure there'd been the molten fires of the Underworld Tut had unleashed equally close, but he still had enough time to get away with them!

"Perhaps Sire's decision had something to do with our trip to Ancient Egypt. He hasn't been the same since learning the true circumstances of his death." Luxor jumps back as Cleo harshly slaps him away.

"SHUT UP!" She howls, curling up in a ball as she thinks of his last words.

"_Cleo, I want you to be safe. I want you to have a happy life. It's sad, but I shall repeat my fate and set things as they always should have been." _

The smile he had given her from the slowly eroding precipice as the flames swirled closer to him, it was something Cleo's heart leapt at and shattered because of simultaneously. That one smile had conveyed everything she'd hoped and feared for both of them since last year, when she and Jake inexplicably split. Neither of them had changed yet the relationship slowly faded. Cleo deduced her feelings just weren't what they thought they were…for Jake at least.

Tutenstien had always caused her grief, and trouble, he was a pure annoyance at times. He could also be sweet, caring, and completely selfless. He worried about her first and foremost as proven when she'd had that cold or every time a scrape with the Underworld came up. He was just a kid carrying the limitless weight of the Ancient world on his shoulders in both life and death.

He didn't deserve all the Gods shoved on him, including her it seemed. All she'd done was causing him an equal amount of grief, having someone he cared so much about so close to the reaches of danger. He'd died for her! What could she say about what she'd done for him besides hide her feelings? A little brother was how he first viewed her, but her birthday following her and Jake's break-up it'd all changed.

She clutches the silver heart-shaped locket with a rose engraving on the front, which the mummy-boy gave her. The rose in his time period was a symbol of romance and the budding of feelings among people, she knew. Though she let the matter unspoken about, knowing that the life-death controversy made a relationship with him impossible or whether he even thought of her in the same light.

Luxor did have a point; Tut had been acting strange ever since they'd gotten back from Egypt a month ago. He moped and would hardly speak unless spoken too. Eventually he got a little bit more out of the reclusive shell but he still didn't act like the old Tut, especially around Cleo.

"Cleo, we really must get out of this rain…if you caught cold the pharaoh would only be displeased with you." He gazes at her still crying form pitifully as she reluctantly gets up.

-Meanwhile-

The Egyptian Gods were all gathered in meeting; Hathor, Khepri, Nephthys, Horus, and Ma'at all looked on in discussion as the Pharaoh Tut-ankhen-set-amun, lie on the cliff now out of danger as they'd sealed the flames back beneath the Underworld and set right all he'd unintentionally wronged. He was, after all, in their jurisdiction.

"Hathor, I'm curious as to why you request as you do." Ma'at looks to her friend curiously.

"Ma'at, these children feel for one and other something strong that they can't begin to truly comprehend. Tut-ankhen-set-amun has time and time again learned from this girl what it means to be a true pharaoh and person. He sees the errors of all his wrongs in life and death despite being only a child, and in thanks to Cleo. If we can have him learn the same in mortal life then imagine how Egypt would bloom.

The pharaoh did no divine injustice to earn his death and we have let him get away with much in the Over-world so that he may learn. Was this not already considered upon his death?"

"Yes, the premise generally was, but adding Cleo in, I don't know." Ma'at furrows her brow in thought. "It is decided, but only if Cleo will accept as well." She intones.

-Back with Cleo-

As Cleo slowly gets up, her vision swims and a bright light engulfs her. The last thing she hears of is Luxor crying her name. She feels herself falling but feels no wind or anything around her as she refocuses on the empty void she occupies. Suddenly she sees Hathor, Ma'at, Khepri, Nephthys, and Horus appear in front of her.

"Hello Cleo." Hathor says, smiling.

"Where am I? Where's Luxor and-" She cuts herself off realizing she was about to say 'Tut'. She jumps as Ma'at laughs.

"Do not worry child Tut-ankhen-set-amun is out of mortal peril. We have a prepossession for you Ms. Carter. Tell me, you harbor the feelings of romance for the young pharaoh, yes?"

Cleo jumps at her question but her heart thrills at the knowledge Tut's safe. She knows she can't lie to _gods _so she nods.

"Y-yes, I-I love Tutenstien." She blushes heavily, this being the first time to have both admitted this to anybody and out loud.

"Tell me Cleo, if you could be with Tut-ankhen-set-amun again would you pursue these feelings?' Hathor questions,

At this, Cleo looks downcast. "I-it wouldn't work…he's a thousand-and-ten year-old mummy and I'm a thirteen year-old girl."

"Ah, so what if I told you that you could be with him alive?" Ma'at joins in.

Cleo's head shoots up faster then a bullet, "B-be with him alive? You mean you'd permanently give him a mortal body?"

"No, No, what we're offering is that you go back to Ancient Egypt once more and be with him in his rule as pharaoh. You see Cleo we didn't merely let Tut-ankhen-set-amun be revived in the Over-world for no reason. We wished him to learn what it meant to have the character of a true pharaoh, and you my dear are the one that taught him that."

Cleo is completely numb; she can't believe what she's hearing. She'd get to live a life as a queen with Tut? She'd change history to where he lived a full life? What would happen to the life she knew here? Would it never exist? Her mom, friends, dad, and her life could all vanish; would they never exist? They brought Tut back to grow into character befitting a pharaoh…

"If you refuse this offer for your current life," Ma'at interrupts her thoughts, "Then we will simply make it so you never revived Tut-ankhen-set-amun in the first place."

What?! So…they were giving her an ultimate choice; a life completely with Tut or a life completely without him. It was up to her, Cleo thinks about her life now, what's so great about it? If she goes back she'll just be average. With no real influence from the boy she'd just openly admitting to being in love with…she'd still be one of Jake's hopelessly awkward fan-girls with the same shallow friends and rustic routine she always thought was a dream when with Tut and Luxor. Yes…he'd become her reality. A reality a part of her didn't wanna live without, even without knowing she was.

If she went to Egypt, she'd change the whole world and make all new mysteries for the archeologists of now, like her dad. She'd be shaping the very foundation of the thing she loved, what more could be called a dream job? She'd get to live with, love, and guide Tut like now. Only she'd save him as he had her just moments ago. Cleo's mind is made up.

"I accept, Great Egyptian Gods. I will do as you ask if only to love Tut in a way I thought impossible." When she looks up, there is no hesitation in her voice or heart.

"Very well Cleopatra, go forward and claim your new life alongside your king of the new, ancient world." Darkness now surrounds her as she falls, only this time, she is blissfully happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I'm not going to go into detail about their scrape in the Underworld, it was just another law/god defying day for the trio with an apathetic Tut accidentally making a mess way too over their heads.

In Summary; Tut's wrapped up in more then just bandages with the unspoken angst. Returning from his literal trip up De' Nile he sacrifices himself for Cleo and Lux after realizing he should have stayed dead all along. (Or so he thinks.) Then Cleo angsts about his second death and agrees to a Gods-all-free-bargain-bin-sale.

There will be more to come but give me a couple weeks. I got school and midterms to deal with plus my other stories.


End file.
